Laços
by Anne Asakura
Summary: No centro de seu peito, a saudade ainda doía como uma ferida aberta que jamais se fecharia outra vez. - Para PP.


_**Laços**_

_-_

_No centro de seu peito, a saudade ainda doía como uma ferida aberta que jamais se fecharia outra vez._

_-_

_Para a PP._

_-_

O farfalhar das folhas de outono servia apenas para lembrar a Naruto que aquela era mais uma estação de fracasso em seu calendário. Ele treinou arduamente, tornou-se um shinobi exemplar e regressou à vila com o intuito de finalmente resgatar o único laço verdadeiro de amizade que já formara com alguém.

Uchiha Sasuke era o garoto perfeito. Ele tinha todas as qualidades para tornar-se um grande shinobi e, quem sabe no futuro, até mesmo Hokage. Naruto temia por sua posição, porque nada mais era do que o bobo da corte que entretia a todos os outros alunos da academia de ninjas.

Ele tinha inveja da atenção que Sasuke recebia, embora não soubesse que o mesmo era tão solitário quanto ele. Naruto jamais interessou-se pela história das outras famílias e por isso não sabia que a família Uchiha havia sido disseminada pelo irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Talvez tivesse ouvido falar a respeito, mas não se importara devidamente com o fato.

Uchiha Sasuke não faltou ao colégio nem mesmo para velar os corpos de seus pais.

Agora Naruto se reprimia por jamais ter sido o amigo que Sasuke precisou naquela época. Talvez se tivesse sido, ele não tivesse tomado o caminho de vingança que escolheu para si mesmo, ignorando completamente os sentimentos que Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e outros shinobis da vila de Konoha nutriam por ele.

Talvez Sasuke não soubesse o real significado daquela amizade para Naruto, muito embora o ninja mais hiperativo da vila achasse que ele compreendia melhor do que ninguém. Pisou sobre algumas folhas secas e observou, ao longe, Konohomaru jogar-se em um monte de folhas junto com seus companheiros de time.

Ele nunca fez isso com Sasuke, mas agora que aquela cena se desenhava à sua frente, passou a sentir falta de muitas coisas que jamais tinham feito.

Antes e mesmo depois de se tornarem um time, Sasuke era apenas seu rival. Um alguém a ser superado para que finalmente pudesse ser reconhecido pela vila. Naruto jamais saberia explicar como avançaram para um estágio mais íntimo de amizade e, depois disso, cumplicidade.

Apenas aconteceu, como acontece de caírem às folhas das árvores na estação de outono.

E para Naruto, Sasuke era como uma árvore ao relento.

Suas folhas cresciam belas e fortes durante a primavera. Resistiam ao tempo brabo do inverno e brilhavam ao calor do verão, mas se enfraqueciam durante o outono e se entregavam, caindo da árvore e alcançando o chão. As folhas eram as lembranças.

Um suspiro baixo escapou de seus lábios enquanto sentia o vento outonal bater em seu rosto. O dia estava frio e monótono e isso só fazia aumentar a dor e o vazio que sentia na ausência daquele que se tornara seu melhor e único amigo.

Lembrava-se agora de como fora importante para ele ser reconhecido por Sasuke – talvez muito mais do que ser reconhecido por qualquer outro, pois ele era a pessoa que queria impressionar e superar. A felicidade de Naruto havia atingido proporções inexplicáveis quando Sasuke disse que também queria lutar com ele durante o exame chuunin.

Chutando uma pedra em direção ao lago, amaldiçoou aquele maldito ciclo de vingança ao qual Sasuke se prendeu deixando tudo para trás. Naruto era egoísta a ponto de jamais se colocar no lugar dele, porque jamais teve uma família para perder. Simplesmente havia nascido sozinho e sozinho tinha sido no mundo até criar aquele pequeno laço que tornou-se tão forte quanto a teia de uma aranha tecida ao relento.

"Teme, você não deveria ter partido desse jeito." Murmurou para o vento, agachando-se na beira do lago onde observou o reflexo de um Naruto crescido e amadurecido pelos anos que havia passado treinando.

De que adiantava ter treinado tanto se conseguiu falhar quando esteve na frente de Sasuke? Mais de uma estação de outono havia se passado enquanto esperava por aquele momento, mas quando o viu e viu no que ele havia se tornado, só conseguiu pensar que queria aplacar todo o sofrimento ao qual ele havia se entregado. Havia, literalmente, vendido a alma para Orochimaru em busca de mais poder.

Ele o conseguiu, realizou sua vingança e então Naruto, ingenuamente, pensou que Sasuke retornaria a Konoha e que seriam novamente o time sete, como era antigamente. Isso não aconteceu e bem no fundo de sua consciência, Naruto acredita que jamais acontecerá.

Entretanto, não quer dar ouvidos a essa voz. Ele tentou e continuará tentando até que não lhe reste mais nada, porque aquele laço é a única coisa que pode provar que sua existência já significou alguma coisa para alguém.

Mesmo que tenha sido reconhecido por todos os moradores de Konoha e até mesmo por Sakura, por quem nutria seus sentimentos mais fortes, nenhuma sensação havia sido tão boa quanto a do reconhecimento dele. Essas lembranças remontavam os tempos antigos onde caçar gatos de madames gordas e tentar descobrir o rosto por debaixo da máscara de Kakashi eram as únicas coisas com as quais deviam se preocupar.

Erguendo os olhos na direção do parque já vazio, Naruto viu uma única folha de outono já amarelada e seca segurar-se no galho apesar da força do vento. Aproximou-se da árvore frágil e velha e tocou seu tronco.

Mentalmente, pediu para que aquela folha resistisse até a próxima estação, mesmo que parecesse uma missão tão impossível para uma frágil folha de árvore. Para muitos, o significado seria tolo, mas para Naruto era a coisa mais importante na qual podia se agarrar naquele momento.

Finalmente compreendeu que aquele misto de vazio e frio que sentia dentro de si não se devia somente a amizade. Era a saudade que doía no centro de seu peito como uma ferida aberta que jamais se fecharia outra vez.

A folha amarela e fraca era o último suspiro do laço que ainda os unia.

**N/A:**

Saudades de você.


End file.
